powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Southern Cross Army
The 'Southern Cross Army '(サザンクロス字軍 Sazan Kurosu Jūjigun) are a faction led by those based off Hollywood villains (Vampires, Skeletons, Raven, Mad Scientist, Swamp Monsters) and roller coasters. Their true Leader is Ocean Bride Cestria, but is primarily controlled by half-demon Venom Knight. History to be added Members Leader * Ocean Bride Cestria (22-49) ** Child of the Underworld Jasmine (22-49; Zero One) * Venom Knight (1-22, 49-51) Generals * Mr. Bones (1-37) * Royal Scientist Galius (1-48) * Tayio Nasca (1-43, Three World War) * Cathedral Priest Rabbi (4-40) Cathedral Guardians (4-42) * Cathedral Guardian Emente (4-42) * Cathedral Guardian Dorio (4-29) * Cathedral Guardian Eligann (4-38) Cryptids Gailus' Monsters * Raptor (1+2) * Pandash (6) * Oblivion (7) * Crystal Wing (9) * Big Bad Wolf (12) * Mean Streak (14) * Dragstar (15) * Millennium Force (16) * Phoenix (18) * El Toro (26) * Zadra (27) * Thunderbird (44) * Lightning Loops (45) * Shambala (48) Venom Knight/Cestria's Monsters * Ragin' Cajun (4) * Swamp Thing (5) * Blazer (8) * Blue Fire (13) * Zephyr (19) * Bayern Curve (20) * Zola (28) * Hurricane (40-42) * Voyage (47) * Kärnan (50-51) Seven Spears/Mr. Bones Monsters * First Spear Givo (31-32, 37) * Second Spear Flevo (31, 37) * Thrid Spear Deja (31-37) * Fourth Spear Lanta (31-33, 37) * Fifth Spear Ednor (31-34, 37) * Sixth Spear Dunklen (31-35; 37) * Seventh Spear Iro (31-37 in 36, later revived) Tayio Nasca's Monsters * Guardian Manta (10) * Guardian Mamba (10) * Windjammer (11) * Wicker Man (17) * Gold Striker (Block 1, Second Launch) * Paola (25) * Banshee (43) * Blue Harvest (46, VS Kagaranger)* * Rookburgh (VS Kagaranger) Other * Hades 360 (22-24) * Xpress (39) * Karke (42) Grunts * Sea Goram * Vulpecular * Maelstrom Behind the Scenes The Southern Cross Army serves as the evil organization in the 44th Super Sentai Series entry Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger (2020-21). They would later return as Neo-Syndicate Reichstone in WWW Scoutranger (2027-28). Notes * They are the first faction that are female-led at some point since GOGOV ** Like GOGOV, the female boss is introduced later, with a male warrior being the initial threat (Zylpheeza and Venom Knight) * They are the first faction with more than one humanoid member since Space Shogunate Jark Matter ** However, only one (Scorpio, Alex Fierro's counterpart) is a major villain * They are the second faction to have the monsters-of-the-day being hybrids of living and non-living things (after The Gangler) * They are the first faction since the Kibaoni Army Corps to have members from Europe ** However, the rangers went to Europe instead of Xpress coming to Japan * They have the shortest tenure of a faction at 2 months (as the series is set from mid-June to August instead of the full year like other seasons) * They are technically the second time a Sentai faction lasts multiple sentai in some form as both Sun Vulcan and Scoutranger feature a core member of the previous organization (Queen Hadrian and Jasmine, albeit a role swap from their first season and Himitsuranger) ** Unlike Sun Vulcan, Scoutranger aired 6 years after Himitsuranger's finale See Also * Stradun-Counterpart from Power Rangers Coaster Force * Boma-Counterpart (Xpress) from ''Power Rangers Nitro'' Category:Villains Category:Sentai Villains Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger